


As the day draws in

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Series: 2016 Christmas Fics [14]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: Elizabeth, preparing for war, attends Edward's funeral, and finds she cannot even mourn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tywinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/gifts).



> For [Andrea,](http://bethwoodvilles.tumblr.com) via me, from [Lauren.](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com)
> 
> You did say you wanted a funeral for Ed, after all :)

As the third day after Edward’s death draws to a close, Elizabeth pauses a moment to take stock.

The war chest is gone, away to sanctuary in Westminster. Gone, too, are Dickon and Annie, Kitty and Bridget - they are away to sanctuary, and all that remains with Elizabeth is what few trinkets she could not bear to be parted with, and her eldest girls. 

They, she thinks, are likely her greatest treasures. Lizzie and Cissy are as clever as she was herself, when first she came to court, and have the advantage of that specific royal arrogance that their father used so brilliantly to his advantage. 

“Ned will be here soon,” she says, watching the sun dip and wondering if, perhaps, it is time to write another name into her locket.  _ Richard Plantagenet, Duke of Gloucester.  _ Why could Edward not name  _ Anthony  _ as regent! Why did he trust in his family so, when time and again it was  _ her _ family that had proved themselves loyal! “And your uncle with him.”

Until then, they would hide. Until then, they would remain in sanctuary. It’s safer, that way.

But not tomorrow. Tomorrow is for the funeral. Dickon’s absence can be explained away by the danger of showing him to the people, too much a target before Ned has arrived, but she does not yet know what she will say of the girls. That they are too upset by their father’s death to see him one last time? That they are too young, that they are best left with Dickon, to keep him company in this sorrowful time?

_ That they are safer,  _ she thinks, visions of Cecily and Richard and little Anne dancing behind her eyes,  _ away from all of you? _

 

* * *

Her throat begins to close as the Cardinal drones on and on, extolling Edward’s many virtues and ignoring his numerous vices.

Elizabeth loved her husband deeply, almost as deeply as she loves her children, but she was never a fool - she knew his faults. It seems as though everyone else in England wishes to forget them, but to her, he would not have been  _ Edward  _ if he had been perfect.

Even fat and bearded and slovenly as he had become, he had always been  _ Edward,  _ in her mind. It seems as though no one wishes to remember him as aught but the young, golden king who threw down useless Henry and evil Margaret. She will have to be very careful that the children know  _ all  _ of their father, not just the approved version of him.

_ “Requiem aeternam dona ei, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat ei,” _ Cardinal Bourchier drones on, nearly finished, and Elizabeth wonders if the sweat beading on her lip can be seen through her veil.  _ “Requiescat in pace. Amen.” _

“Amen,” they all echo, and Cecily Neville has the audacity to  _ wail _ . Elizabeth was his  _ wife _ , and she has more composure! Lizzie and Cissy are his  _ daughters,  _ hardly more than girls, and they are better behaved than their bitch of a grandmother!

Little Anne Neville is silent, and very still, standing at Cecily’s side. Elizabeth wonders just who it is of the new regency council, such as it is, who is the most dangerous. 

The King’s mother, the man-who-would-be-King, or the Kingmaker’s daughter. Who will do the most to destroy Edward’s legacy?


End file.
